I'm sorry
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: This takes place after Angel's Funeral. MoJo. FINISHED
1. I'm sorry

**A/N: Okay, I really have no idea if someone has written on this fic but whatever; the idea just came to me. Sorry it took forever to get a new fic out. I was in New York for about a week. I had an amazing time. Also for now this fic is just an onesshot but never know I could do a second part, it depends on my mood really. Oh well, enjoy. I don't own though I wish I did.**

I watched from afar as Angel's coffin was lowered into the ground, never to be seen again along with Collins wiping at his eyes, most likely unable to stop his tears from slide down his chocolate like cheeks. My own tears still refusing to budge from my green orbs though the temptation to just have a good cry was strong, stronger then I would have excepted but still, I stood alone everyone having parted ways after the argument.

I figured Roger was now on his way to Santa Fe, in the car he had gotten, Mimi wallowing in her sudden pain of loosing her best friend and once lover. True, she had Benny but he wasn't Roger. I could only guess that Mark was sitting alone in the loft looking over old film reels before heading to Buzzline to be Alexi's slave. Joanne was the only one I had no idea about, was she hunched over her desk working? Or sitting at her lavish apartment drowning in her own hurt?

A sudden thought crossed my mind. It hit hard, almost like a round of bullets being fired into my slim figure. I moved my gaze to Collins, mourning the loss of his lover, a person he loved more than himself and would never have the joys of kissing or holding again. The thought that crossed my mind was the fact that I still had my lover and she was probably crying over the pain that I had caused her.

A sigh escaped my lips, knowing what I had to do. I had to go talk to her but what to say? Passing my friend once last look, I turned and walked out of the cemetery, the leaves crunching under my feet as I walked, tightening my jacket around me for my own sense of comfort.

Walking down the busy streets of Manhattan, I gazed around at the people whom went on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened today, that it wasn't a funeral. I want to shout and scream that they were inconsiderate but I knew they didn't know about Angel. It wasn't their fault.

Letting my head fall, I continued on my path to the apartment I once shared with Joanne, my heels clicking on the concrete a sound echoing into my ears. The streets may have been crowded but I felt as if I was the only one, walking alone. By the time I made it to the Upper West Side of Manhattan, it was raining and I was soaked. My hair plastered to my face, the curls now gone, my clothes soggy, making me feel cold to the bone. I looked around the area knowing this wasn't an area I really belonged in but the only person that did make me feel as if I belonged was sitting in her apartment, which I know stood in front of.

I titled my head back, looking up to the fifth floor, drops of rain hitting my face making me only wonder how terrible my make up looked. I could see a faint light on signaling that the lawyer was home. Feeling my stomach doing flip-flops, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, walking inside the apartment building, taking the elevator up. I exited leaving a trail of water, not really comprehending the fact that someone could slip and fall, no all that matter was making it to Joanne's door.

I moved down the hall thinking of everything I could say to her but as I knocked and she answered, I got one look at the woman that I really and truly loved, her eyes puffy from crying, the remainder of dried tears on her mocha cheeks, comfy clothes on, looking so warm and inviting. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it a moment searching for the right words and when I went to speak again all that came out were three words.

"I'm so sorry."

-Fin


	2. Please forgive me?

I looked at Joanne, waiting for her to say something or show any sign that she had truly heard me. I mean, here I was standing soaked, looking terrible apologizing. What did I have to do now? Get on my knees and plead how sorry I was? I would, if that's what she wanted but secretly, I hoped it didn't come to that.

I couldn't help but sigh; ready to turn and walk off when I felt her hand reach out of me, pulling me in close to her, the wet clothes not even bothering her or so it seemed. Feeling our lips meet, I felt a surge of warmth and comfort rush through me figuring this was Joanne's way of accepting the apology. When the kiss broke, I looked at her, a small smile on my face.

"I'm sorry too." I heard her say to me in the softest tone ever, it was like music to my ears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault our engagement failed." I said, reaching out with my wet pale hand to touch her warm cheek before leaning in to give her another kiss, it was quick and small. When I pulled back, I could see Joanne surprised by my sudden confession then again I usually didn't take fault or apologize, much.

"I just want to know… why, why would you do that?" She asked me, a look of hurt crossing her face, it appearing that tears would once more spill down her mocha cheeks. She had now backed away from me as if the answer to this question could result in a door slamming in my face.

I heard the question and should have known it was coming. I figured I could either make something up or tell the truth. I opt with the second, the truth. Feeling a shiver rush over my small frame, I took a deep breath, my gaze falling away from the lawyer.

"I freaked out." I confessed, biting my now trembling lower lip as if to stop it, "My parents sitting there, practically mocking me for getting engaged to a woman, everyone around us… I just… I really have no excuse for doing what I did but please, forgive me." I heard myself practically begging, tears now spilling down my already wet cheeks.

I could see the lawyer's eyes focusing hard on me. I knew at that moment that she wanted to close to the door. I didn't blame her, not at all. "Please, pookie, forgive me." I continued, hoping I could get some sort of response from her.

"I can't exactly forgive you just yet. I need a little time to think about this." She told me before closing the door in my face. Again, I didn't blame her.

I gripped on to the doorframe, my forehead finding the hard wood, wishing that Joanne didn't need time to think about forgiving me but I knew I hurt her and bad. I couldn't help but cry, all the pain I felt in the events that had taken place finally coming out and no one there to hold me, tell me it would be go.

My first instinct was to go to Mark but I told myself no instead, I walked over to the steps and slide down, leaning my head against the wall, my legs pulled in tight to my chest. A cold feeling setting in that I knew wasn't good. The idea of going back out into the rain and the several blocks to my rundown apartment just didn't seem appealing. At least right here, on the stairwell of my ex's apartment, I was in someway close to her.

-Fin

I for some reason am having a lot of fun writing this fic so I'm just going to see how far I can take it. This is all happening in one day, an afternoon. Maybe the emotional side of Maureen or something. I hope you guys like it please let me know. I will continue with Maureen's POV as long as I don't screw it up.


	3. Why?

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on the step or even how long I had been out until I felt something warm surround my figure and myself being lifted up. Opening my eyes, I focused my semi-blurry vision on a figure, mocha skin and knew it was Joanne, not some stranger. I was confused as to why she was lifting me up then I took a notice at where I was, outside her apartment.

_Shit_ That was the only thing I could think at this moment as I practically stumbled into Joanne's apartment, my feeling as if it was numb and shaking, not feeling her best right now, "Great, I'll end up with pneumonia or something." I mumbled, pulling the blanket around myself before looking up at Joanne.

"Why the hell did you stay out there last night in wet clothes?" She asked me, her hands going to her hips, which signaled she wasn't exactly happy with me at this moment.

I simply shrugged, not knowing what to answer then something popped into my mind, "Why did you kiss me then shut the door in my face?" I questioned, turning the tables around on the lawyer, ignoring her question.

"Because, I though I could forgive you until I heard your reason as to why you did what you did." She told me, practically stabbing me in the chest, "You freaked out is hardly an excuse, Maureen." She continued only making that stabbing feeling worse.

Standing up, I threw the blanket down behind me. If Joanne was ready to argue, which I swear she was born for but I wasn't going to back down and take her tone, "What else do you want me to fucking say, Joanne? That I just wanted to go and flirt with that woman?" I shot back, attempting to hold a strong tone but hard when I suddenly felt terrible.

"That's what you always do! You flirt and throw yourself at anyone who wants you or will give you the time of day!" She shot back at me. I wasn't going to lie I was hurt.

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest, scoffing at her words, "Jeez, you would never believe me even if I was telling the truth! You don't know the relationship I have with my parents, how uncomfortable them being around makes me feel." I stated, moving towards the door, prepared to just walk out.

"You never talk to me about your parents, how am I supposed to know? You keep your childhood and teen years from me like it is some secret." She stated, her dark eyes following my every move.

"For a good reason." I snapped, reaching for the doorknob.

"So, you're just going to walk out? That it?" She asked me.

I turned to look at the lawyer seeing her brow raised, "Yes, I don't see any reason why I should stay here. I tell you the truth, ask forgiveness for once and you slam it in my face like I'm telling you a lie! For fuck's sake, Joanne. I know my past excuses are shit but can't you think that maybe once I'm telling the truth?" I asked her, turning to lean against the door.

She looked at me. That was all, her hands still on her hips, gaze set in an angry way. I hated when she looked at me like that. I always felt so small and helpless. Her looks were ones that were perfected. I sighed, wanting out of that powerful gaze.

"Joanne… I just wish that one day you would give me the benefit of the doubt that I'm telling the truth. I freaked out. I felt the need to just lash out and it wasn't because I didn't love you or want to be committed to you." I explained, biting at my bottom lip.

"How do you except me to believe you?" She questioned me, in which I could only shrug in response to. "You've shown me no reason why I should. Give me a real good excuse why you freaked out with your parents there." She stated.

I looked at her, my eyes slightly wide at the sudden request, "Fine. You want a really good reason? I'll give you one. Neither of my parents accepts the relationship we have or had together. They don't really accept my life. When I went out to meet them at the country club, he told me I wouldn't be able to go through with this, that I wasn't good enough to be in a relationship with anyone…" I cut off, tears welling up in my eyes, never really talking about the terrible relationship I have with my father or what he put me through, "I don't want to say anymore. I don't have the relationship with either of my parents and they make sure I know I'm not the favorite but whatever, it hurts to much to talk about." I mumbled, not bothering to look up at Joanne's face surprised that I could admit what he said hurt.

Silence set in the room, figuring I probably shocked Joanne. I opened the door and walked out, leaving her in her apartment alone. I vacated the building and headed back to my own place. Once I got there, I took a warm shower and put on dry clothes, wondering if Joanne was going to come after me.

-Fin


	4. Wanting to fix

I was left stunned. I had not except to get such a harsh reality check with Maureen's words. I looked at the spot Maureen had been only moments ago, feeling as if I had just truly let go of the best thing in my life. I couldn't believe how shallow I just was, not to mention how I acted. I realized at that moment, I should have just believed her, known there was more to why she would do such a thing.

Feeling like an idiot, I called into work, just giving the excuse I wasn't up for it, which was true. I abandoned my work belongings and left the apartment, making sure the door was locked before heading down the stairs and out on to the streets, hailing a taxi only to tell him where to drive having a few things to do before I went to Maureen's apartment.

I stared out the window assuming she wouldn't want pity, usually never wanting it. I figured I could do something special for her; make up for doubting her, not listening.

[Maureen's POV

I found myself very tired after the very long walk back to my apartment. I settled on the couch and watched some sappy movie, my mind still focused on how Joanne had acted. My mind wouldn't let go of that either, not over the several long blocks I had just walked or the warm shower. I began to realize that I couldn't blame Joanne for not believing me. I never told her about my parents.

I kept glancing at the clock, wondering if she was going to come after me. I began to give up all hope when an hour passed and I was half asleep that was when the knock at the door came. Groaning, I got up and walked over to the door, reaching for the knob only to twist and pull the door open, my eyes going a bit wide seeing Joanne standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, guessing why she was there and hoping her guesses were correct.

"You were right. I shouldn't have assumed you were lying. I'm so sorry, Maureen." I heard her say, surprised that Joanne would so openly admit she was wrong and then apologize.

"Do you forgive me?" I questioned her, my eyes focused on her dark orbs, which I could see tears building in. 

She nodded, "I do, I forgive you." She replied, "I should have truly forgiven you the moment you apologized. Again, I'm sorry." I heard her say, knowing she really meant it.

I just nodded, smirking, "You have to make it up to me." I stated, flashing her a devious smile, stepping aside to let her into the somewhat messy apartment.

"I had planned on it." She told me, walking into the apartment with a few bags in her hand. I shut the door and looked at the bags then back up at her. I loved how Joanne always came prepared when she knew she had messed up.

"Oh?" I questioned, raising my brow in curiosity.

"You'll see." She said, smirking, going into the kitchen, "Sit and relax. Leave everything to me." She added, now busying herself.

All I could think at this moment was 'Score! Joanne's going to cook' seeing as how I couldn't cook to save my life. I took a seat on the couch, thinking over what just happened. I realized that this was maybe the first fight where we both admitted we had done wrong but the first that Joanne had actually come after me. I couldn't help but smile a little as I waited to find out what she was up too. 

-Fin

Ew, I'm not to enthused on this chapter. I wrote half of it of it at work and yeah, that was hard enough but I can't have Mo and JO stay mad at each other for long. This next chapter will probably be my last chapter.


	5. We're okay

A/N:[[[Eww this was soo crappy but I'm suffering writer's block and I just wanted to finish this fic. Yeah, it's done. No more. I forced myself to write this and it sucked. Sorry. I'll start a new fic when I get my writing muse back.  
--------- 

I was quit content at this moment, watching as Joanne moved around in my kitchen, making me my favorite meal. I love when she made lasagna. It was great that she could cook, unlike myself. I watched as she walked towards me, holding two glasses of wine.

"Here you are baby." She said, handing me one before taking a seat beside me on the couch.

"Thanks, pookie." I said, taking a sip, thinking of something to say, "It's been a crazy few days." I stated, wondering where that came from. I hadn't meant it to come out so awkward but it had.

"I know." I heard her say to me, watching as she set her glass down before she reached for my hand, "I'm just glad I'm here with you now." She whispered, giving a small smile.

I set my glass down and nodded, mumbling a me to before leaning towards her, crashing our lips together only to pull Joanne towards me before laying back on the couch. The thing I loved most when we fought was the make up sex. It was always more passionate and just felt wonderful. I guess she knew what we were about to do because the kiss broke and my shirt was soon on to the floor along with my bra; I let Joanne's tank top and bra join them.

We finished up just as the timer went off. I couldn't help but giggle watching as Joanne dressed and rushed into the kitchen. I suddenly felt relaxed and knew that everything was going to be okay between us, at least until I screwed up and we fought again.

I got up and dressed only to join her in the kitchen to get plates out along with glasses for drinks, helping her out.

"Thanks honeybear." She said, smiling at me.

"You're welcome." I replied, giving her a kiss, taking out food filled plates to the table before taking a seat, watching as she fixed two glasses of wine then sat down next to me.

"Joanne… I love you." I whispered, leaning to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too, Mau." I heard her say only bringing a smile to my face.

I couldn't help but think the night was perfect as we ate and enjoyed each other's company. We were okay now.

-Fin


End file.
